codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
World War 3: The Game
'''World War 3: The Game '''is a fictional video game developed by Infinity Ward, Crytek, and Raven Software. Confirmed to be in production in 2013, it was released on October 5, 2014. ''World War 3: The Game ''was revealed via reveal trailer on November 2, 2013. While some elements of the game's singleplayer campaign are taken from World War 3: The Hit on The Innocent, the overall plot itself completely deviates from the story itself. Gameplay The game is a first person shooter, and players assume the roles of many characters from the actual novel itself, but are pitted against different enemies. It is also similar to Call of Duty: Black Ops II in that the game has branching storylines, with a particular choice affecting the outcome (and the ending) of the game. For example, if a certain character dies the mission will not lead to failure but instead change the course of the game's plot. In addition, characters in the story speak in-game at times. The game also has similarities to Crysis 2, in which the player can lean left or right or over objects and shoot at the enemy. The game also uses gameplay mechanics from Robert Ludlum's The Bourne Conspiracy , where boss battles are featured, and QTEs are featured. Setting ''World War 3: The Game ''is set in the year 2052, and a task force named Logistics Tactical has been founded. At the same time, an private military company named Order Company is created, with its goal being to destroy various different superpowers and emerge as the soul superpower of the eastern and western hemispheres. At the same time, Logistics Tactical's founder (and current president), Korey Hogan, wages a war against the US government with the belief that America's democracies are "flawed" and need to be changed. In this game, PMCs have become both the new and dominant armed forces of various nations and ''the ''biggest threat to nations at the same time. The game also features a subplot where the main protagonist-a woman named Olivia Coonz (from the novel)-discovers that she is actually the daughter of a cop and that she is adopted. In addition, what she thought was her birth name is not her real name. The storyline also explores Olivia's personal mission to find her biological parents, which happens at the same time that the United States comes under threat both from foreign threats and corrupt members of its own government. Factions Playable *Logistics Tactical *Russian Ground Forces *DSS Friendly *US Marine Corps *US Air Force *Special Forces Operation Detachment Delta (Delta Force) *Russian Ground Forces *Islamic People's Liberation and Revolution Army Enemy *Order Company *Sentinel *DSS *Islamic People's Liberation and Revolution Army Characters Logistics Tactical *Lindsey Benson\Olivia Coonz *Mason Davidson *Beatrice Benson\Ella Coonz *Korey Hogan *Jason Chandler *Larissa Zeitzmann Order Company *Blake Robinson DSS *Jason Cahill *Jennifer McCoughlin IPLRA *Abullah Hassim *Murad Hassim Campaign Locations North America *Los Angeles, California *New York City, New York *Detroit, Michigan *Washington DC, Virginia Africa *Lagos , Nigeria *Mogadishu , Somalia Asia *Guangzhou , China *Shanghai , China *Tokyo, Japan *Guizhou Province, China *Golmud-Dunhuang, China Middle East *Amman, Jordan *Damascus, Syria *Jerusalem, Israel *Tehran, Iran Singleplayer campaign missions *Escapade-Escape the enemy torture chamber *Rogue Transmission-Investigate the Order Company Forward Operating Base in China *Gone Rogue-Now disavowed and suspected of going rogue, escape your pursuers and go into hiding *Dangerous Games-Lead Order Company and eliminate asset "Barracuda" *Swordbreaker-Investigate Order Company involvement within the Egyptian Armed Forces. *Seoul-Lead an invasion of Seoul, South Korea, and eliminate Order Company Asset "Rabbit". *Acceptable Losses-Take down Order Company's bio-lab. *Pyrrhic Victory-Destroy Order Company's HQ *Overthrow-Overthrow the Order Company system of government Weapons Assault rifles *Cryroripper *EMR1 Bulldog *AK-74 *AK-12 Pistols *P-66 Nightshade *J-22 Wolf *P226 *MP-443 Grach Launchers *Jackal *RPG *RPG-7 *Panzerfaust